


Awkward Trip

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Confessions, Crushes, Flirting, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, lancelotweek2017, sick!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Everyone is up and about in the morning. However Keith stays behind in his bed, people assume he's being lazy. In reality, he's sick. So it's now Lance and Lotor's job to get the medicine for him.





	Awkward Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For Lancelot Week!

Another day, another dollar, as humans would say. It’s a normal day for everyone on the ship, Lance is still sleeping in, Hunk is making breakfast, Pidge got no sleep, Shiro is up training (with Allura), Coran is doing his own things, and the newest addition to the group is getting ready. Though one person is missing from the bunch, Keith. He was either sleeping in or ran off to do something reckless, which is unlike him. Anyways, with that, Keith was only the oddball out. As the day went on and on, Keith was still not awake, now the accusations started to appear.

 

“He’s just being lazy, I just  _ know  _ it.” Allura sighed, with small annoyance in his voice.

 

“Maybe he’s just exhausted from everything.” Hunk spoke, with concern in his voice.

 

“Maybe he’s just sleeping in, like every human being does.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

“Could he be training in his room?” Lotor questioned.

 

“Nah, he usually doesn’t do that. He probably doesn’t want his room to smell if he does that. Most likely he ran away with a chick.” Lance answered with a small sarcastic tone, with chuckles escaping from his lips, as he stood next to the tall Galra.

 

“Anyways, he should be up, Shiro since you’re the leader, you should go check on him!” Coran smiled.

 

Shiro nodded his head, “I will go do that.”

 

He went to go visit the male in his room, if he was still there. Everyone stood there, discussing about Keith. What could he be doing, and whatnot. Shiro came back in with with small concern on his face, but he still wanted to shake it off. Everyone looked at him, some with crossed faces or crossed arms.

  
Shiro cleared his throat, “Our teammate, Keith, is sick. I would say he’s coming down with a flu or a long lasting… harsh… cold. Or whooping cough, I really can’t tell. He’s coughing a lot, and his nose is running, he’s also very tired, and suffering from a headache.”

  
Lotor, and the Alteans had a confused look. Lotor spoke up, “Excuse but what is a,  _ flu  _ and  _ whooping cough _ ?” His eyes slightly squinted.

 

“The flu is this bad sickness, makes you bedridden, whooping cough makes you cough a lot. Sometimes it’s  _ so  _ extreme that you can  _ die _ . The flu doesn’t do that though!” Lance explained.

 

Allura’s eyes went wide, “So Keith might  _ die _ ?!”

 

“No! He can’t die! Don’t tell me!” Coran shouted

 

“Lance, I think you’re wrong about the death part.” Hunk sighed, “Listen, he’s sick so we need to go get some medicine, if he has a sore throat, I can make him something warm.” Hunk smiled, “Pidge, what kind of medicine do we need?”

 

She almost groaned, “I know about maths, science, and tech, not medicines! But I’ll do my best… it’s for Keith, and I care about him.” She looked at Shiro, “I think he has the flu. So everyone, “ Everyone looked at her, “It’s contagious, and we can’t afford to be sick, so please, refrain from using the same things he use. Wash your hands, remain clean, and remember, stay healthy.”

 

“Pidge is right, we also need to give him space and plenty of time to rest.” Shiro nodded, “Now we need to collect the medicine.” He looked around and pointed at Lance, “Lance, Lotor, you two will collect the medicines and all of the required things for him.”

 

Lance spoke up, “Why me?! I’m not that good with medicines! I-I-I-”

 

“Well, I thought it would be good for Lotor, he is new here. This is a very simple task, I thought you and Lotor would get the gist of this.” Shiro spoke.

 

“Plus, you two get along  _ so  _ well.” Coran almost sang, “Now, let’s hustle to the pods!”

 

Pidge stopped them, “Wait! I need to make a list of items that you guys need, and since they probably don’t have the medicines back at Earth, I’ll have to write down what the medicines do!”

 

Pidge grabbed her laptop and started to fastly type out everything. Lotor and Lance stood there, until the human spoke up, “You’re good with Alien languages, right?”

 

Lotor nodded, “Yes, and I have no idea how to read you language, so just read it out loud.” A small smile formed on his lips.

  
Lance’s cheeks went slightly red, he rubbed the back of his neck, “Ohohoho, you’re flattering.”

 

“He didn’t even compliment you.” Pidge spoke, “Aaaaand, done!”

 

The list printed, she took it and gave it to Lance. Lance looked it over with very confused look, he stammered, “I-I-I don’t even know  _ half _ of these words!”

 

“Doesn’t matter, I wrote the description down!” She smiled, “Now go! We’re burning valuable time here!”

 

They lead were to the pods and they got into one. Lotor will be the one driving, after that, Lotor plugged in a few coordinates and they were off. Everyone else was helping Keith, but here are the two, together and in this little pod. Lotor and Lance stood there for about a couple of seconds, soon it turned into minutes. This awkward silence was killing them both.

 

“I like your hair.” Lance finally spoke, trying to make small talk.

 

“Thank you but I have no interest in small talk. I think we should talk more about… trivial matters.” Lotor answered.

 

“Like Keith?” Lance tilted his head.

 

“No,” Lotor gave a quick glance at him, “I mean, battle strategies.” 

 

Lance raised his eyebrow, “Why? We haven’t been in battle in like…” He pondered, “Forever!”   
  


Lotor chuckled, “Well… I’ve seen you fight, I’m actually quite fond of your fighting styles. I would like to fight right by your side next time. Your motives and  _ your _ sharpshooting is quite a breathtaking sight.”

 

Lance’s face reddened, especially his cheeks. He chuckled but then smiled, “You flirting with me?”

 

“I’ve been flirting with you, I think I finally got the reaction I always wanted.” He smirked.

 

“That would be…?” Lance trailed off.

 

“You’re blushing.”  Lotor, that sly dog.

 

Lance looked away, he looked out the clear glass to all of time and space. It looked like they were going slow, but they were going fast. This strange fling, Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He’s tired of the awkward flirting, winks, and such. There could be even more if they would just confess to one another. But alas, Lance is too, and Lotor doesn’t know how to tell him. Plus, he likes to mess with Lance’s head.

 

Give him kisses, after that, he would act like nothing happened. It really made Lance go  _ crazy _ for Lotor. His lips were soft, and so are Lance’s. Though Lotor’s kisses were like no one else’s. He had such a gentle kiss, but he be rough at times. It’s a dramatic act for love. Lance tapped his fingers against the window. He then focused his eyes on Lotor’s reflection. He stared into his eyes, how he concentrated.

 

“Hey listen…” Lance spoke, “I’m glad you’re here… Well I um, yeah I’m glad for you to be here. But I’m glad to be going on trip with you.”

 

Lotor’s eyebrow perked up, “Hm? Oh yes, I do agree. I’m quite relieved to be doing this ‘mission’ with you.”   
  


Lance looked at him with a confused look in his eye, “Relieved, what do you mean by that?”

 

He chuckled, “Maybe I play a little game of favoritism…”

 

“Favoritism?” He let the word roll off of his tongue.

 

“You  _ still  _ don’t understand?” Lotor took his hands off of the wheel, he placed the pod into auto-pilot, “Let’s just say… I like you more than the others.” He caressed the male’s face.

 

Lance’s face reddened, “I think I feel the same way…”

 

Lotor leaned in for a kiss, Lance fully accepted the kiss. This kiss felt more loving than the other’s, Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Lotor tickled his sides so he pull away. Which Lance did, he erupted into laughter. He leaned onto his lover and nuzzled him.

 

“Now, since we have all of the awkwardness aside, let’s not sit in silence.” Lotor kissed his forehead.

 

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I know it doesn’t really seem like there is a hero. Well it’s because Lance AND Lotor are heroes to Keith. It’s weird, I know. Please tell me if I have any grammar and/or spelling mistakes! Thanks!


End file.
